


Violet Purple

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snow White - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony.'<br/>Though in this case, not so much.<br/>~~~<br/>The Avengers are forced to re-enact Snow White, along with a plot twist. Because their lives are never as simple as they first appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3: 'A retelling of a fairy tale'.

Bucky groaned, blinking his eyes open. He immediately narrow them against the harsh light.  _ Where the hell did my glasses go? _

He sat up, noticing that his head was not aching.  _ So no concussion then. So what the hell happened? _

He looked down, and realised that his glasses weren’t the only thing that was missing.

“Why has my uniform been replaced by… by… What the hell?” He was in light blue pants, a matching light blue jacket, and boots. But not  _ his  _ boots- these ones were no better than a pair from a dollar store. They offered no protection whatsoever. 

As he stood up, he checked for his weapons. The only one on him was a long sword. 

“What the hell?” he asked again, before he heard a scream. Running towards the sound, he saw someone fighting off a creature which he could not identify. Pulling out his sword, he disposed of the creature quickly, which then disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

_ What the hell? _

He offered his left hand to the person.  _ My arm’s still metal. That might come in handy later. _

The person on the ground turned around, and blinked up at Bucky.

“Bucky?”

“Tony?”

Tony jumped off, brushing off the dirt. “What are you wearing?”

“What am I wearing?” Bucky gestured to Tony. “What about you?”

Tony looked at himself, groaning. “I look like a dwarf.”

“A dwarf?”

“Snow White, not Lord of the Rings,” Tony pointed out. He looked around, before spotting a pickaxe. “See?”

He held out the axe to Bucky, who read the name inscribed. “Doc?”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not a doctor?”

“I am actually. Seven doctorates, in fact.”

“Well, do your seven doctorates know how we got here?”

Tony looked around. “No? Also, are we in Snow White?”

Bucky shrugged. “Seems that way.”

“Why do you get to be the Prince?”

“Do I look like I control this?”

“You have a point. Well, if we are in fact in a recreation of Snow White, then we have six other dwarves to find.”

“Then let’s get moving,” Bucky said. As they walked along a path in the forest, Bucky started to laugh to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Tony walked backwards in front of Bucky, raising an eyebrow.

“You are the right size for a dwarf,” he answered. Tony rolled his eyes, before turning around. 

“You’re hilarious.”

 

~~~~~

 

They found Steve next, asleep on the side of the path. Bucky poked him in the stomach with his  _ ridiculous, useless, impractical  _ boots.

“Rise and shine,” Tony called. Steve opened his eyes slowly.

“What’s happening?” he asked around a yawn, accepting the hand that Bucky offered to pull him up.

“We’re recreating Snow White apparently,” Tony picked up the pickaxe that had been lying next to Steve, offering it to Steve. “Sleepy. It’s appropriate.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky began laughing again. “Who are you, Happy?”

Tony shook his head. “Doc.”

“But-”

“He has seven doctorates,” Bucky explained. 

“You know, I don’t exactly keep them a secret,” Tony muttered.

“Come on  _ Dwarves _ ,” Bucky smiled. “Two down, five to go.”

Bucky and Tony started walking again, while Steve stayed put.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, when he realised that Steve was not following.

“Five to go.”

“Yeah, seven dwarves.”

“Plus you makes eight. There are nine of us.”

“So someone is Snow White, so what?” Tony asked.

Steve levelled Tony with a glare. “If I recall, Snow White wasn't exactly in the best shape in this story. We need to hurry.”

Bucky and Tony looked at each other awkwardly, the realisation that they hadn't considered that possibility hitting them.

Steve yawned around a smile, before clapping both men on the shoulders and leading them down the path.

“Heigh ho, gentlemen.”

“I regret showing you this film,” Tony muttered as Steve whistled the tune. Bucky laughed.

“You are aware that film came out in 1937, right? You didn't show it to Steve. I did. Plus, you don’t get to complain about the whistling. I had to put up with it for  _ months _ .” 

Steve yawned again as he smiled, and continued to whistle.

 

~~~~~

 

“Heigh ho, heigh ho!”

“Steve, please stop. Look.”

Steve stopped singing, and looked where Bucky was pointing. Two of the creatures that had been attacking Tony were attacking what looked like Bruce and Thor. Bucky ran in, and quickly dispatched of the creatures, who once again turned into smoke.

“No matter how hard we hit them, they wouldn’t disappear,” Bruce said in between breaths.

“It appears that we do not have our powers,” Thor mused.

“Yeah, we’re recreating Snow White apparently,” Tony said as he walked up, helping a barely awake Steve walk.

“Sleepy, I take it?” Bruce asked, waving at Steve. Tony nodded.

“Happy,” Bruce gestured to Thor, who had a smile on his face. “And Grumpy,” Bruce pointed to himself. Tony and Bucky both burst out laughing. Bruce merely shook his head.

“Dopey?” He asked Tony, who stopped laughing and looked at Bruce with raised eyebrows.

“No, I’m Doc.”

“But you are no Doctor,” Thor said, while Bruce nodded in agreement. Tony blew out a breath exasperatedly.

“They’re really not a secret. I even attended each ceremony,” he muttered to himself. Bucky patted him on the shoulder as he took over Steve carrying duties.

“It’s okay Tony. Once we sort this out, we’ll make sure everyone knows.”

“Whatever. Hey, anyone want to take bets as to who is who?”

The group groaned (except for Steve, who snored.) Tony looked at them sadly. “Come on, it’ll be a way to pass the time! Plus, just for fun. No stakes.”

“Who is left?” Thor asked. Tony’s face brightened.

“Thank you Thor. We have,” and he ticked them off on his fingers as he went. “Clint, Rhodey, Sam and Natasha. Bashful, Dopey, Sneezy, and Snow White herself.”

Thor nodded, but it was Bruce who spoke first.

“Sam is Bashful, Clint is Dopey, Rhodey is sneezy, and Natasha is Snow White.”

Tony blinked, before smiling. “Couldn’t put it any better myself.” He turned to Bucky, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Looks like you’ll be kissing Natasha.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Sounds like fun.”

 

~~~~~

 

Sam and Rhodey were found hiding up in two adjacent trees. After Bucky disposed of the creatures, they climbed down.

“Thanks man, feels like we’ve been up there for hours.”

“No problem, Sam. Six down, one to go.”

“What?” Sam and Rhodey asked. Bucky pointed to the pick axes at the foot of both trees. Sam & Rhodey picked up their respective axes.

“Huh, Bashful. Never thought of myself that way,” Sam said more to himself than anybody else.

“Sneezy?” Rhodey questioned.

“You’re allergic to pollen dear,” Tony smiled. “You practically sneezed your way through MIT.”

“Hilarious Tony.”

“Who are you all?” Sam asked.

Bucky pointed to each in turn. “Tony is Doc-"

"Why?”

“Because he has seven doctorates,” Rhodey explained. Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around Rhodey’s shoulders.

“Thank you. At least one of you lot knows me.”

“They didn’t know? It’s not like you keep them secret.”

“EXACTLY!”

“GENTLEMEN!” Bucky yelled, drawing all eyes to him. Including Steve, who had finally woken up again. “Now, we have a Dopey to find, and a Snow White to save.” 

He began walking, hoping that the others would follow. 

“So Dopey’s gonna be Clint right?” Rhodey asked Tony, who nodded.

“Which means that Bucky is going to kiss Natasha,” Sam said, before shaking his head. “Man, I do not want to be in that position when she wakes up.”

 

~~~~~

 

To Bucky’s annoyance, the six other Avengers had decided that the best way to keep Steve awake was by singing the blasted Disney song.

On repeat.

_ Where are you Barton, you idiot,  _ he thought as he walked along the path, trying to drown out the singing.

He paused when he heard running, almost causing Tony to walk into him. He looked to his left, to see Natasha running towards them.

“You’re it,” she tapped Bucky on the arm, before continuing to run. Bucky looked up to see twelve of the creatures chasing after Natasha. He sighed, before pulling out his sword and making quick work of the creatures.

“Why am I the only one who can stop them?” He asked after he got rid of the last one.

“You’re the hero,” Steve provided around a yawn. 

“Makes sense, if this is a fairy tale,” Natasha popped up again. Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re Dopey?”

Natasha shrugged. “Apparently. When I get my hands on the person who put us here…” She trailed off, but the group knew what she was implying.

“But that means that Barton is Snow White,” Tony said, causing the group to look at Bucky.

“Look on the bright side,” Thor said to break the silence. Bucky raised an eyebrow at him.

“And what is the bright side, exactly?”

“Clint won’t kill you for kissing him.” Sam provided. Bucky’s face remained expressionless.

“He’ll probably demand more though,” Tony mused. “He won't stop at just a kiss."

_ If only they knew,  _ Bucky smiled internally while externally he remained expressionless. 

“Come on, let’s find the idiot.” He began walking again, with the others falling into line.

“But who would think that you were Dopey?”

“I was clearly leftover, Tony. For whatever reason, the architect of this plot wanted Clint as the damsel in distress.”

“Barton’s always the damsel in distress though, so it's not exactly out of the ordinary.”

“Fair point Sam.”

 

~~~~~

 

_ Of course he’d be in a castle,  _ Bucky thought as he looked at Clint’s body, in a glass coffin. The team had formed a circle around the coffin, though none dared to touch it. While Bucky’s instincts were telling him to rush to Clint, he forced those instincts down.  _ If this is Snow White, then he’s fine. _

“Ah, Avengers, you finally arrived.” A voice whispered from nowhere. A moment later, a strange man was sitting atop the glass coffin.

“Who are you?” Steve asked in his best Captain America voice, which was diluted by the yawn that followed. The man raised his hands.

“Peace Captain, I mean you no harm for now.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, arms crossed over his chest. The man gave him a look that Bucky could not interpret, before addressing the Avengers as a whole.

“Originally, this was just a bit of fun. To get you all out of the way for a little while. But then I discovered something within your team, something rather interesting.”

“What?” Natasha prompted. The man gave a wicked smile.

“True Love. True Love exists on this team, hidden from view. So I did my magic, allowing it to assign you all to the roles most suited to the each of you. I must say, the Soldier makes a fine Prince.”

Bucky curled his hands into fists, to stop from attacking the man. The man, who had been watching for Bucky’s reaction, shrugged.

“Very well. Your archer is fine, just as in the story. True Love’s Kiss will wake him. But beware, for if it is not True Love’s Kiss, then he will be cursed to remain this way forever. And you will do well to remember, that what seems like the right and obvious answer, is not always what you need. ”

The man gave a short giggle before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, just like the creatures from outside. The glass coffin disappeared as well, leaving Clint’s body in the open on the table.

The group stood there, staring at Clint’s body.

“What did he mean, ‘what seems like the right and obvious answer, is not always what you need’?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of Clint’s body.

“It’s obvious,” Tony said. Rhodey shook his head at him.

“Bad choice of words, Tones.”

“Side issue. The obvious answer is that you-” he pointed to Bucky- “Should be the one to kiss him. You are, after all, the Prince.”

Bucky blinked at Tony, before looking back at Clint.

“I didn’t even know that Clint was seeing anyone,” Bruce said. When the group, even Natasha, agreed with him, Bucky unclenched his fists and smiled internally.

_ We can be good spies when we want to,  _ Clint had once told him. 

“So what is to be done?” Thor asked the group, who returned their eyes to Clint’s body.

Tony was the one to speak up. “Go on Nat, kiss him.”

Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes at Tony. “Please, I’m not his true love.”

“But the weird guy said ‘hidden’ love. If it’s not with you, then who else could have hidden it?”

The Avengers looked at each other, waiting for someone to step forward.

“The clock will not last forever!” The voice called out from thin air.

“Come on Nat, just admit it! This is Clint’s life we’re talking about!”

“And I can assure you, I am not his true love!”

In the commotion between Tony and Natasha, no one was watching Bucky kneel next to the table, and take Clint’s head in his hands.

_ Here’s hoping,  _ he thought, before pressing forward to kiss Clint.

The room was filled with a blinding light, before being replaced by the dining room of Avengers Tower.

The team was standing in the same positions as before, now in their uniforms, as though they had never been in a recreation of Snow White. 

“What just happened?” Tony asked, before looking to the head of the table. Clint was sitting up, holding onto Bucky’s hands, which were holding onto Clint’s face. 

“I was about to ask the same thing.” Clint muttered, not taking his eyes away from Bucky’s. Bucky couldn't stop smiling. “We were forced into re-enacting Snow White.”

“And I was Snow White.”

“Yep.”

“Wait,” Clint blinked, before looking over Bucky’s shoulder. Seven pairs of eyes were looking at the pair. Clint groaned, dropping his head to Bucky’s shoulder and whispering into his neck. “They know.”

Bucky held onto Clint as he turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the group, adopting his best Winter Soldier expression.

“Problem, Dwarves?”

“Dwarves?” Clint whispered.

“I'll explain later.”

Tony was the first to break out of the silence. “You two are in love?”

“Problem?” Bucky gave him a smile.

“When did that happen?”

Clint let go of Bucky’s neck, to spin around to face the Avengers. Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist, resting his chin on Clint’s shoulder.

“Six months ago,” Clint answered.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the pair. “You two have been seeing each other for six months?”

Bucky laughed. “No, Tony asked since when we've been in love. We've been dating for, huh," Clint looked at the clock, which had just clicked over past midnight. ”A year today."

“A year,” Steve repeated. “And you didn't tell me?”

“You have hidden this for a year? How?” Natasha asked.

Clint shrugged. “It started off that we didn't want anyone knowing.”

“And then around the two month mark, it turned into a game. How long would it take for you lot to figure it out,” Bucky said, a smile on his face.

“But you’re… you,” Tony pointed to Clint, who rolled his eyes.

“Tony, I was one of SHIELD’s best spies. Note the word spy. I am capable of keeping a secret if I want to.”

“Excuse me everyone, I have somewhere to be,” Bruce spoke up, before offering the pair a smile. “Congratulations, I guess.”

“Thanks Bruce,” Clint smiled as the man left the room. Thor also offered a congratulations, before departing.

“Hey Bucky, could I talk to you?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded, pressing a kiss to Clint’s temple before following Steve out to the balcony.

“Yeah Steve?”

Steve gave Bucky his best impression of a kicked puppy. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Like we said, we didn't want anyone to know early on. Then it turned into a game.”

“I'm happy for you, don’t get me wrong. But, a year?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve. “And what about you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I'm talking about Rogers. You’re seeing someone.”

“We both appreciate privacy,” Steve responded. Bucky raised both his eyebrows, before Steve deflated a little bit. “Right. I’m a hypocrite.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug. “Congratulations, I guess.”

“You guess?” Bucky echoed as the pair pulled apart.

Steve stuck out his tongue. “Go celebrate your anniversary punk.”

“Jerk,” Bucky muttered, pulling Steve back inside.

 

~~~~~

 

Once Steve and Bucky were outside, the remaining Avengers turned on Clint.

“What?”

“You've kept a relationship secret for a year,” Tony said slowly, narrowing his eyes. “But when I told you not to tell anyone about the chocolate, you didn't last an hour.”

Clint shrugged. “You don’t give me mind blowing sex in exchange for my silence,” he said with a smile.

“I’m out. I wasn't even meant to be here today,” Rhodey declared, walking out of the room. 

“Thanks buddy,” Tony muttered after his friend, before turning back to Clint. “And really? Sex is all it takes to keep you silent?”

“Mind. Blowing,” Clint emphasised this by miming an explosion with his hands.

“Come on Tony, not sharing that chocolate would've been the bigger crime,” Sam said, causing Tony to turn on him.

“You said you didn't have any.”

Sam blinked, before running out of the room, Tony close on his heels.

“Sam is in trouble,” Clint smiled, before looking at Natasha. “What?”

“It’s about time,” she smiled, pressing a kiss to Clint’s cheek. “Congratulations,” she added as she walked away.

“What do you mean, about time?” Clint called, but got no response. He shook his head.  _ Of course she knew. Or did she? _

“So how did you keep the secret Barton?” Steve asked, returning to the room with an arm around Bucky. Clint winked at Bucky, before facing Steve.

“Mind. Blowing. Sex,” Clint said with a straight face. When Steve levelled an unimpressed glare at him, Clint added the explosion mime. “Mind. Blowing.”

Bucky smiled, just suppressing his laughter. Steve looked between the pair, before letting go of Bucky. “You two are ridiculously perfect for each other. Have fun.”

“My Prince,” Clint smiled after Steve had left the room. Bucky shook his head, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t,  _ Princess _ ,” he replied. Clint held his hands up in surrender, before holding them out to Bucky in a wordless request for a hug.

Bucky pretended to refuse for a moment, before smiling and picking up Clint bridal style.

“Really?”

“Well, you were a damsel in distress,” Bucky said as he carried Clint to the elevator. “And it is our anniversary.”

“You did say yesterday that you had plans.”

Bucky nodded. “Yep. You, me, the apartment.”

“The apartment isn't soundproof.”

“Kate and I sound proofed it yesterday.”

As the elevator doors closed, Clint looked at Bucky sceptically. “How did you manage to convince Kate to help you?”

Bucky smiled down at Clint. “Not telling.”

Clint shook his head. “She’s supposed to be  _ my  _ protégé , not yours. First you steal my dog, now you've stolen my protégé. What else are you going to steal from me?”

Bucky shifted so that he could kiss Clint easier. “Well, you forgot to mention that I have stolen your heart.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Sap.”

“Yep.”

“Love you.”

“I know.”

Clint burst out laughing. “Star Wars? Really?”

“You love those movies, don’t deny it.”

“True,” Clint leant in to kiss Bucky again. Before their lips met, he whispered against Bucky’s lips, “But I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Have a nice day.  
> :)


End file.
